


【日本語訳】 They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust

by BasilLeaves



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: 「信じられるかい？わたしの持参金はバンサの群れ四分の一ほどもあったんだよ」ジンの鋭い驚きの声に、ベイズはまぶたを上げもせずにこう言ってよこした。「おれの夫は全く懲りない嘘つきだよ。こいつは病み上がりのバンサ1頭ぽっちだって持ってなかったぞ。まともなバンサの群れ四分の一相当だなんて、とんでもない大ぼらだ」-----チアルートとベイズは人生の半分以上を共に過ごしてきた。そしてチアルートは、彼らの馴れ初めの話については、聞き手を煙に巻くのが常だった、という物語です。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127249) by [dharmaavocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmaavocado/pseuds/dharmaavocado). 



> タイトルはNg Yi-Shengの詩である"kami/kaze: a correspondence,"から採りました。素晴らしく愛らしい詩で、必読です。

 

【砂塵に残された我らの足跡を留めよ】  
   
  
  
  
壊滅したジェダを後にしてのち、最初に口を開いたのがボーディだった。チアルートはベイズにもたれかかっていた。肌に感じる温かみと同じほどに馴染み深いチアルートの悲痛が、あたかも水が壁の割れ目に吸い込まれ登りゆくようにひたひたと広がるのを、ベイズは感じていた。彼らは再び寄る辺なきものとなったのだった。そして解かれたとも綱は、もはや再び繋がれることがないのかもしれなかった。  
  
「あんたら、長い付き合いなのか？」不安げにもぞもぞ動かしていた両手をとうとう膝におろしながら、ボーディはそう尋ねてきた。キャシアンが仮眠の時間だと慇懃に命じて、ボーディをコクピットから外に出したのだが、ベイズには彼の胸の内が見て取れた。誰にとっても、眠るどころの気分ではないのだ。  
  
「生まれたときからずっとかな」 チアルートはそう答えた。  
  
「そんなわけないだろ」 ベイズが肩でチアルートを小突きながら言い返した。「子供に嘘をつくんじゃない」  
  
「嘘じゃないさ」 チアルートは清らかな声で答えた。「おまえと出会う前の人生なんて、何の意味もないからね」  
  
「宇宙なんか飛んだもんで、脳味噌までぶっ飛んだのかよ」  
  
チアルートは微笑み、額をボーディの方についと向けて言った。「わたしの夫は、どうも恥ずかしがりでね」  
  
床にねじ伏せようとしてきたベイズを、チアルートはひらりと避けた。ベイズのやることはお見通しだった。  
  
「えっ、じゃあ、あんたらって・・・」 ボーディは尋ねた。  
  
「そうだ」 チアルートは答えた。 「当たり稽古を百回ほども繰り返して、どうやったってわたしには勝てないと思い知ってはじめて、ようやくこいつはこのわたしより夫にふさわしい男はいないと認める気になったのさ。それで一緒になったというわけだ」  
  
ここは話をあわせてやるかと、ベイズが口を挟んだ。「おまえが小狡い手を使って、おれの頭を地べたに叩きつけやがったからだろうが。目が覚めたときには、お師匠様がおれたちの婚約を宣言していた。そうでもなきゃ、誰がこんないかれた野郎と…」  
  
「そうとも。わたしはね、おまえにいかれっぱなしなんだよ」  
  
今度こそベイズはチアルートをぐいと押した。だがそれは乱暴なしぐさではなかった。チアルートは起き上がりこぼしのようにゆらりと揺れ、それから砂の上をうねる波のようになめらかな動きで、ベイズのそばに戻った。  
  
「二人でオレをからかってるんだよね？」 ボーディが言った。  
  
「そのとおりだ」 青年への敵意はすでになく、ベイズはそう素直に認めた。チアルートは面白がって青年をからかうことをやめなかったが、ベイズはここまで絶望的な状況にいるボーディを、これ以上面白おかしくもてあそぶ気にはなれなかった。  
  
「でも、あんたたちは本当にそうなんだ」  
  
「クソ忌々しいことにな」と、ベイズが答えた。  
  
「忌々しいことばかりだと言いたそうだ」 チアルートがかぶせた。ベイズは鼻を鳴らし、否定しなかった。  
  
ボーディは少しためらい、それからもう一度尋ねた。「どのくらいになる？」  
  
「わたしの人生の、意味のある部分のすべてだよ」 そう言ってチアルートは虚空に手を伸ばし、その手をベイズが引きよせるに任せた。  
 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

ベイズがチアルートに出逢ったのは彼が15歳のころで、まだこんな耳になる前のことだった。耳が気になるようになったのは、チアルートのせいだ。

「おまえが風で飛ばされないのがフシギなぐらいの耳だよなあ」 頭をベイズの方に向けて、チアルートはそう言ってからかうのが好きだった。

「またくだらんことを」 もう慣れっこになっていたベイズは言い返した。チアルートのからかいが、度を過ぎてひどい嫌味になることは決して無いのを知っていた。「おれの耳の様子が、どうしておまえにわかるんだ？」

「大事なことはなんでもフォースが教えてくれるんだよ」 そしてチアルートはひらりと身を翻すやいなや手のひらでベイズの耳を包み、親指で耳のへりをなでた。「やっぱりすごく大きいよ。お師匠様がここを掴み上げるのも無理ないね。掴まないようにするほうが難しいぐらいの目印だもの」

「触らせてやってるだけだぞ」 チアルートの手から逃れようとしながら、ベイズはなおも言いつのった。

「この耳が嫌いだとは言ってないだろ」 白い歯と天真爛漫な笑いを隠そうともせずに、チアルートはこう続けた。「っていうか好き」

たちまち耳まで真っ赤になった。周囲のどんな些細な変化でも敏感に感じ取るチアルートなのだから、すぐに手の中のベイズの耳の熱さに気づいたに違いなかった。そのベイズに向かって、彼はさらにこう言ってのけた。「顔のまずさを補ってあまりある耳だと思うけどな」 そしてジェダの赤い砂の上にベイズに押し倒されながら、声を上げて笑った。

 

* * *

 

 

  
うんざりなことに、帝国軍の輸送船はジェダによくある古びた貨物船と、快適さの点でさほどの違いはなかった。長椅子はかちこちで枕も無く、硬い樹脂の上よりはチアルートの膝枕のほうがまだマシ、といった程度だった。

惑星イードゥから離れるにつれて、チアルートは口をつぐんで沈黙のまま座した。先程の雨に濡れて湿ったままのベイズの蓬髪を、手ぐしで優しく梳いていた。あとで個室にありつければ、チアルートはベイズの髪先を覆う皮の袋を外し、もつれた髪を櫛で丁寧に解きほぐすつもりだった。これまで毎晩そうしていたように。

「髪を伸ばしてみろよ」 チアルートがそういったのは、ふたりが一日中汗と汚れにまみれていた16歳のころだった。「きっと似合うぞ」

「自分の頭さえ剃れん盲(めしい)が、またなんか言ってるようだな」 ベイズは応えた。

チアルートはにやっと笑った。「この盲はね、大きな耳を隠せるものならなんでもおまえは気に入るはずだって、ちゃんと知ってるんだよ」

  
 

思春期などはるか昔の話だと言うのに、チアルートは性懲りもなく膝の上のベイズの左耳をつまみあげた。ベイズは、もう一度そうされる前に急いでチアルートの太ももをつねった。眠れるものなら眠っておこう。数時間後には自分の番だ。チアルートの寝顔をじっくり眺められる。

チアルートの肌の温かみと穏やかな息遣いに心地よくうたた寝をしていたが、抑えた足音と静かな衣擦れの音を耳にして、それがジンだと気づいて目が覚めた。これほど恐れ知らずな女性が、奇妙なほどにためらいがちな声を口にした。「あなたたち二人って…」

「出来上がってるのかって？」 チアルートが後を引き取った。「答えはイエスだな」 彼の指がベイズの頭蓋骨のてっぺんをしっかり押さえつけたので、ベイズは黙って素直に目を閉じたままでいた。「なぜそんなことが気になる？」

「ちょっと知りたかっただけ」 ジンは言った。もぞもぞと衣服がこすれる音が増した。それはジンの方から聞こえてくるようだった。彼女は声を落として話したが、それがベイズの休息に気を使っているのか、会話が外に漏れ聞こえないかの配慮なのか、ベイズにはわからなかった。「あなたたち、もうずっと長い付き合いなのね」

「そう言うべきだろうね」 チアルートが答えた。声に愉快そうな響きが混じっていることに気づき、ベイズは小さくため息をついた。「子供の時から、定められた許嫁同士だったんだよ」 チアルートがそこで言葉を切ると、ジンが息を呑んでいる様子がベイズにはありありと分かった。「ジェダでは珍しいことではないんだ。とくに、干ばつが続く時期などにはね。私は小さなころに病で光を失ったんだが、それは寺院に送られる前の話だ」

「婚約していたっていうことよね？」 彼女が当惑気味にそう尋ね、顔が笑いそうになったベイズの耳を、チアルートがまた軽くつねった。

「ベイズの一族は農場を持っていて、そこはさほど大きくはなかったが、豊かな収穫があった。両親同士が親しかったので、お互いの子供を娶せることに乗り気になったんだ。それで婚約が整ったというわけだ。もちろん、わたしには目が見えないという条件があったから、わたしの一族はたっぷりの持参金を用意した。信じられるかい？わたしの持参金はバンサの群れ四分の一ほどもあったんだよ」

ジンの鋭い驚きの声に、ベイズはまぶたを上げもせずにこう言ってよこした。「おれの夫は全く懲りない嘘つきだよ。こいつは病み上がりのバンサ１頭ぽっちだって持ってなかったぞ。まともなバンサの群れ四分の一だなんて、とんでもない大ぼらだ」

「私という男には、少なくとも群れみっつぶんぐらいの価値はあると思うんだがなあ」 チアルートは言った。「それに、おまえ眠ってたんじゃなかったのか」

「おまえみたいなおしゃべりのそばで、ぐうぐう眠れるわけないだろうが」 彼はジンの方へ体を起こした。ジンは前で腕組みをしていて、たまった疲れと苦痛が口元に滲んでいた。「ガキの頃からの婚約などしとらん。おれは叔母に育てられたし、チアルートの両親には会ったこともない」

「この結婚は歓迎されたとはとても言えなかったから…」 盲目と病気がちの身を抱えて寺院へ引き取られ、そこで育てられたと語るチアルートが言った。

「それも嘘だ」 ベイズがぴしゃりと言った。「間抜けな息子が、なんとかまともな男を見つけて結婚できたことをありがたく思っとるぞ」

「短気な男、というべきだな」 チアルートが言い添えた。

ジンはとうとう笑ってしまった。「結婚してどのくらいになるの？」

「もう十分な長さだ」 ベイズが答えた。

「どちらさまも、ご愁傷様です」 彼女はそう言って立ち上がり、コクピットへ戻っていった。K2をに嫌がられて、追い出されて戻ってこなきゃいいがなとベイズは思った。

「おれの不幸を理解してくれる人間がようやく現れたようだぞ」 ベイズが言った。

チアルートが、ひんやりと乾いた手のひらでベイズのまぶたをそっと覆った。「寝ろよ。これ以上怒りっぽくなる前に」

「別に怒ってなんかないぞ。わかってるだろ」 彼はチアルートの手をすくい上げ、手のひらに口付けた。「さあ、口を閉じて静かにしてろよ。おれは寝るからな」

チアルートはため息のように小さな息を吐いたが、指はそのままベイズの髪を梳きに戻った。それでベイズは、自分の番になるまで静かに眠ることができた。交代になると彼は隔壁に背を預けて座り、チアルートは彼にもたれて耳をベイズの心臓に押し当てた。もう片方の耳は、ベイズの左の手のひらがすっぽり覆っていた。ジェダの自室で眠っていた頃も、チアルートはなかなか眠りにつけないたちだった。街の騒音が彼を苛む夜は珍しくなく、ベイズの心臓の鼓動を聴き、自分自身の動悸をそれに寄り添わせることだけが、チアルートを安らぎに導くのだった。

  
ベイズの懸念通り、K2にコクピットから締め出されたジンが二人を見てしまったのは、つまりはそういう経緯だった。彼女は居眠りを制止されて、いきなり起こされたことにひどく不機嫌だった。

チアルートは、ジンを見ると共に寺院で育った姉妹たち、とくにライレスを思い起こさせるとベイズに打ち明けていた。チアルートといっしょに悪ふざけをしていたライレス。チアルートと彼女が一緒にいるところに出くわすと、チアルートが一層恥知らずにも美しく見えて、ベイズはさっと赤面してしまうのだった。

「あんまり真に受けないでほしいんだけど、」 ライレスなら、にんまり笑ってそう言ったかも知れない。「みんなあなた達二人を噂してるわよ」

   
いや、ジンはライレスではない。ライレスはもう何年も前に殺されてしまった。だがジンには戦いの血が流れている。もしチアルートがジンのなかに何かを見たとすれば、それは彼が自分自身をジンのなかに見出したのだった。彼女もまた、自身よりも何か大きなものの目的のために、我が身をつたない歯車として捧げようという意思を持つ者だった。ベイズはすでにそれをチアルートに見つけていた。ジンはただ、まだそれを探しているに過ぎない。

「お前は今、道に迷っている」 遠く離れた壁際から二人を凝視するジンに向かって、ベイズがそう言った。「だが進むべき道はすぐ見つかるだろう」

彼女はきらきら光る瞳をベイズに向けた。「あなたに何が解るっていうの」

「おれはすべてを失った」 彼は言った。「住み慣れた場所はもはや消え失せた。小さな妹よ、この悲しみは、誰にとっても同じだ」

ジンは視線を落とし、自分を恥じた。「苦しみを背負っているのが自分だけじゃないことを、忘れていたわ」

「そのとおりだ。おまえだけじゃない」 彼ははっきりした口調で続けた。「ひとりで背負いこむことはないんだ」

「ありがとう」 彼女はそう言って、顔をそむけた。

彼の手のひらの下で、チアルートの頭が持ち上がった。「お前には難しいかもしれんが」 ベイズは小声で命じた。「いっぺんぐらい黙っとけ」

チアルートは返事の代わりに、ベイズの胸にキスをよこした。それでベイズは思い知ったのだった。チアルートの後ろを歩む限り、もはや二度と道に迷いはしないことを。

 

* * *

 

 

  
信仰を捨てたのは、寺院が破壊されたからではない。チアルートが生きのびたので、ベイズも生き残ることにした。そのせいで、ベイズはその後何百回となく苦汁を舐めることになるのだが。自分の信仰心など、チアルートの揺るぎない信仰のおこぼれにすぎないとはそもそも分かっていた。チアルートは違う。それはこんこんと湧き出す清水を秘めた泉であり、清らかに澄み渡っていて、決して枯れることが無い。だがベイズの信仰は、貧弱な鉱山ののようなものだった。掘り尽くしてしまえば、あとには空っぽの穴しか残っていない。

寺院がストームトルーパーに破壊されてからすでに何年もが経ち、チアルートの燃え盛るような信仰心以外の何の目的もないままに、二人はは市街地をさまよい続けた。生き延びるために、ベイズは報酬のよい仕事なら内容を問わず引き受けていた。チアルートもまたできることはなんでもやろうとし、そのせいで却って厄介事を招くこともあった。

ある灼熱の日の午後、チアルートはベイズのもとに戻り、こう言った。「ブラスターをおろしてくれ。彼らは友人だ」

「こいつらはクローンだ」 ベイズはぺっとつばを吐き、無遠慮な視線を不審な二人に向けた。二人のうち一人は、チアルートともう一人に肩を貸されて運ばれてきたのだった。

「頼む」 クローンが言った。「死にかけてるんだ」

ベイズは口を開いたチアルートに視線を向けた。「ベイズ、おまえには彼らがどう見える」

戦時中、クローン部隊が寺院に駐留していたことがあった。彼らは全く同じ外見を持つ男性ばかりで、全員がチアルートの杖であっという間に地面に叩きつけられた後では、チアルートをまるで兄弟の一人のように扱いだしたことを、ベイズは思い出した。  
   
「困ったことになっているようだな」 ベイズは言った。そして武器をおろし、チアルートをぐいと押しのけて怪我をしたクローンの支えを引き受けた。

「名前はなんというんだ？」 チアルートが尋ねた。三人ともが負傷していて、その夜はぐったり横たわっているしかなかった。悠久の歴史を持つジェダは、今や刻一刻と死の際に向かいつつある都市だった。与えるべき薬も何もなく、彼らがジェダにしてやれることといえば、共に葬れらゆく陪葬者になってやるということぐらいだったろう。

「名前はない」と、クローンは答えた。「私たちには番号しか無いんだ」 彼はそう言って兄弟の手を取り、額を落とした。

「なにか付ければいい」 チアルートが言った。「昔は名前があったんだろう？」

「それはもはや別の人生での話だ」

「命令ニ従ウノガヨキ兵士ダ」 死にゆく男が、うわ言のように繰り返した。口調はもつれていたが、狂信的な熱意がこもっていた。「ヨキ兵士ハ命令ニ従ウ」 

「もういい、もういいんだ」 もう一人のクローンが言い、うわ言を繰りかえすクローンの手を取って唇を押し付けた。「もう終わるんだ。悪夢は終わった。これ以上なんの指令も受けなくていい」

翌日の昼さなかに、クローンは逝った。堅く硬直していた体からふと力が抜け、苦痛からついに解放されたのだった。彼の兄弟は抜け殻の上に体を投げ出し、額を合わせて肩を震わせた。

ベイズはチアルートからそっと離れ、喉にこみ上げてきた思いがけない悲痛を抑え込んだ。

「死などない」 チアルートが穏やかな声でそういった。「ただフォースあるのみ」

ベイズの胸の中に、鋭く激しい怒りが渦巻いた。「こいつらは戦いのためだけに作られ、死んでいくんだ。フォースがこいつらに何をした？」

ベイズに反駁されたチアルートが一瞬でも黙り込んだのは、後にも先にもこのときだけだった。やがてチアルートは体を向け、ベイズの左耳の横の空間に見えない目をじっと向け、ついに口にした。

「だがフォースは私におまえを与えてくれた」 

「ちがうな」 ベイスが応えた。「おまえが、おれを見つけたんだ」

チアルートは手を伸ばし、握りこぶしをベイズの頬に当ててこういった。「なぜそれが同じだと考えない？」

クローンの咳払いで我に返ると、ベイズはチアルートの手を払いのけた。「こいつを、葬ってやれるところはあるだろうか？」 彼はすでに荷物を肩に掛け、出て行く準備をしていた。

「そのことは心配するな」 ベイズが応えた。

「ここに留まったらどうだ」 チアルートもまたそう言った。

「いや、」 クローンが言った。「だが、ありがとう」

チアルートが頭を彼の方に向けていった。「大丈夫か？」

「顔さえ覚えていればいい」 彼はそう言って、荷物から古いトルーパーのヘルメットを取り出した。目の周りに、緑のつる草の絵が描かれていた。 「感謝するよ」

ベイズが最後の仕事で稼いだ金の残りを押し付け、必死で遠慮する手を振り払った。遺体は月の女神の神殿に運ばれた。そこは、帝国の占領の後に密かに、しかし素早くこの地を去っていったパントランの住民たちが残していった遺跡だった。遺体はそこで清められ、荼毘に付された。煙は城塞の壁を越えて昇り、消えていった。

  
「おれは、おまえより長生きはしたくないな」 部屋の戸を開けて死者の匂いのする空気を入れ替えながら、ベイズがそう言った。

「そうはいかんかも知れんぞ」 チアルートは嘯いた。夜風に頬をなぶらせながら。

その時ベイズは思ったのだった。ただ奪い去るためだけにチアルートを自分に与えたのだとすれば、どうしてフォースなど信じられよう。そんな残酷ななにものかに、なぜ信仰を捧げることができようか。

 

 

* * *

 

 

ヤヴィン第四衛星はみっしりとした密林に覆われた、重く濃い空気の生命に満ちた惑星だった。

「どんなふうなんだ？」 チアルートが問うた。

「緑色だな」 ベイズが答え、チアルートの肘がぐりぐりと脇腹をえぐると、更に付け加えた。「ジェダが赤いのと同じぐらい、一面の緑だ。地平線に雲が折りかさなっている。もうすぐ雨がふるんだろう」

「それはいい」と、チアルートが言った。「雨はいいな」

「部屋にご案内します」 K2がせっかちに口を挟んだ。「キャシアンが、お二人は一部屋でかまわないと言ってましたが」

「別々も悪くないな」  チムルートが言った。二人を基地の奥に案内するK2のあとを、杖で床を鳴らしながらついていった。「ベイズはいびきをかくしなあ」

「それはおまえだろ」 ベイズが言い返した。「うるさすぎて、自分で目を覚ましてるんだろうが」

「言ったな！」 チアルートが声を上げ、ベイズは半歩歩みを止めて、チアルートの杖が足を叩いてくるのを避けた。杖は空振りをして床を打った。「そんなの誰にも言われたことないぞ」

「あるんだよそれが。おれたちの部屋が、寺院の廊下の突き当りにあったのはそのせいだ。石の壁ごしに聞こえてくるぐらいうるさいってよ」

「そりゃ誰かさんのせいで、夜がうるさかったんだろ？」 口の端に意地悪くからかうような笑みを浮かべていたが、ベイズとて真っ赤になって反応するような歳でもない。

「キャシアンが、『夫婦喧嘩は犬も食わない』ということわざを教えてくれました」と、K2。

「ははは、悪いな」 チアルートが答えた。「こういう無駄口がなかなかやめられなくてね」

それは事実だった。チアルートがひっきりなしに喋り続け、瞑想中ですらそれをやめないので、年配の僧たちはしょっちゅう雷を落としていた。ただベイズだけが、表面上はうるさがっているように見えながら、そのおしゃべりを楽しんでいた。それが聞こえている限りは、チアルートはすぐそこにいる。思いついたことをすぐ口に出す、その声を聞いている限りは。

「無駄口を叩いとるのはおまえだけだ」 ベイズが訂正した。

チアルートは彼に向き直った。「そうやって毎回最後にひとこと嫌味を言うために結婚したんだな」

「結婚したら黙るかと思って結婚したんだ」

「声を出さないときもあるよな」 チアルートはそう言って、指をベイズの袖口から服の中にするりと忍び込ませ、素肌を撫でた。「まあだいたい最後には、そうも言ってられなくなるんだが」

「ここがあなた方の部屋です」 K2が指差した。「隣室はお気の毒なことです」

「どうも」 ベイズはそう言って、チアルートを部屋の中に押し込んだ。いくらなんでもしゃべり過ぎだぞ、と彼は思った。ドロイドに恥ずかしいという感覚はないかもしれんが、ベイズにはある。「悪いが、あいつらが評議会の連中と会うときには、知らせてもらえんだろうか？」

「わたしは伝令ドロイドではありません」 K2は答えた。「そんな仕事はプログラムされていません」

「そうか。じゃあ自分で何とかしよう」 チアルートの呵々大笑を背中で聞きながら、ベイズはそう返した。

K2はなにやらぶつぶつ言いながらドアを閉めた。部屋にはベッド以外の家具は何もなく、だがベイズにはそれだけで十分だった。ブラスターの装備を慎重に解除すると、背中の軽さに違和感すら覚えた。チアルートはマットレスに横たわり、そんなベイズを辛抱強く待っていた。

「評議会がどんな結果を出すのか、おまえにはわかっているのか」 ベイズの両足の間に滑り込んできたチアルートに、彼はそう尋ねてみた。チアルートの指は優しく暖かく、ベイズの眉から頬骨、さらに輪郭をたどって顎へとすべりおりた。

「わかるわけないだろう」 彼はそう言って、ベイズのあごをを持ち上げた。「わかっているのは、我々はここにいるべきだということだけだ」

「フォースがそう告げているのか？」

「そのとおり」 チアルートはそう言うと、いきなり顔を下げた。ベイズの口に、ぞくぞくするほど柔らかい唇が押し付けられた。「ほら、おまえも感じるだろう？」

ベイズは、フォースを感じたことなどただの一度もなかった。彼にはそんな、人知の外にある不確かで古ぼけたなにかに捧げるようなものを、もはや心中には持ち合わせていなかった。彼にはチアルートしかなく、胸のうちにあるのは、チアルートこそが彼の運命を定めるのだという静かな確信だけだった。

「黙ってろよ」 チアルートはベイズの唇に命じた。

「なにも言っとらんぞ」

「考えてることが聞こえたよ」 チアルートの指が、襟元から下へ滑り込んだ。「ここに、私といてくれ」

「おまえのそばを離れたことがあったか？」 ベイズがそう尋ね、チアルートの口から漏れる返事を、口づけで受けとめた。

 

 

* * *

 

 

チアルートがむすっとした顔で近づいてきたのは、ベイズが二十歳の時だった。「おまえ、どんな目でおれを見てるんだ」

「何を言っとるのか知らんが、おれは忙しい」 ベイズはとりあわなかった。雨季があっという間に終わり、雨に恵まれなかったこんな年には、寺院が食料を確保するためにはどんな小さな収穫でも必要で、仕事はいくらでもあった。

「真面目に聞いてるんだ。どんな目でおれを見ている？」

チアルートの手は杖をきつく握りしめ、おちつかなげな風情で、まるで何かあったらすぐに逃げ出す用意があるように見えた。ベイズは、チアルートが逃げるところなど見たことがない。たとえ体格が二倍以上ある相手が複数でとびかかかってきた時ですら、だ。

「何を言ってるのか、本当にわからんのだ」 ベイズは穏やかに答えた。

「ライレスが、お前がおれを見る目つきが変だと言う。ほかの者を見ているときとまるで違うと」 感情がねじれて不満げな口調を抑えきれずにいた。「どういう意味なのか、全然わからない」

チアルートはベイズに近づき、その顔を指で注意深くなぞった。ほとんど敬虔ともいえる手つきで、彼はベイズの眉と頬を、鼻と口を、あたかもフォースの宣託を探るときにも似た決意と集中をこめた表情で、探った。だが彼はベイズのその顔をその目で直に見たことはなく、ベイズが自分を見つめるまなざしが、いかに名残惜しく口元や胸元をさまよっているかも知らないのだった。彼は、ベイズが自分のそばではどれほど心弱く柔らかくとろけているかを知らない。ジェダの苛烈な太陽の下で、お互いの肩を寄せ合って座っている瞬間に。

「お前を見るときには」 彼は言った。「これはチアルートだと思って見ているぞ」

いい加減にあしらわれたかと、むっとした顔になったチアルートに、ベイズは笑って手を引き寄せて、自分がどれほど相手を好きかをわからせようとした。

「あっ」 チアルートは少し驚いた声を上げた。親指がベイズの微笑の端に触れた。

「おまえは盲者だが愚者ではないと思っていたが」

チアルートはベイズのあごに拳骨をくれようとした。「おとなしくしてろ」 ベイズはそう言い、チアルートの唇を奪った。

「いつも、このままずっとおまえだけを目にしていたいと思いながら、見ている」 唇を離し、そう言った。

チアルートの顔に浮かんだ輝やかしい笑みを見つめて、ベイズは思った。今このときも、そして生まれ変わってすらも、自分にとってチアルートはかけがえのない存在なのだと。

 

 

* * *

 

 

ふたりはスカリフへ向かう準備を始めていた。ベイズはブラスターの予備チャージをベルトに足し、手榴弾と爆薬を装備に追加した。キャシアンは格納庫を注意深く偵察して、計画が明るみに出ていないかどうかに気を配った。

「我々と行動をともにする必要はないんだぞ」 装備を船に運び込もうとする二人を見て、キャシアンが言った。

「チアルートが、ここが我々を必要としていると言っている」 彼は答えた。

「それだけの理由で、軍規違反の戦闘に参加するのか？」

ベイズは答えなかった。答える必要もないほど明白であることは、キャシアンにさえわかっていた。この世には変えようのない定理がいくつかある。ジェダでは水は決して充足しない。太陽は常に酷烈に灼熱の輝きを放つ。そしてベイズはチアルートに従う。どちらかを探せば、またもう一方もそこにいる。

「あなた方の参戦に感謝する」 キャシアンが言った。しばしの沈黙の後に、彼はこう訪ねた。「あんたたちは結婚しているのだと聞いたが…」

「全員にそう吹き込んだようだな。あの野郎の口を閉めとく方法はないのか」  
   
「それでその…、いろんな説を聞いたんだが」 キャシアンはニヤッと笑って言った。

「身の上話を騙るのを趣味にしてやがる、あいつは」 ベイズが答えた。「やつのお気に入りは、十年間の別離期間を経て再会するバージョンだ。語り口がまたドラマチックでな」

「ということは、それも作り話？」 キャシアンは続けた。「…いや、聞くまでもないか。結婚してもう長いのか？」

チアルートが飛行船のタラップで二人を待っていた。首を傾けて、ざわめきの中から二人の声を拾おうとしているかのようだった。

「あいつと出会う前の人生に意味などない」 ベイズは答えた。

「あんた方と仲間になれて嬉しいよ」 キャシアンはそう言い、ベイズの肩を叩いて去った。

 

 

「あーあ、とっときの話だったのに」 ベイズが自分ののもとに戻ると、チアルートは唇を尖らせた。「大傑作だろ？ その話で聞き手の大家族を全員泣かせたこともあるんだぞ」

「おれに言わせるとメロドラマに過ぎるな、語りもイマイチだし」

「おまえが報われぬ恋に激痩せしたって設定が気に入らないんだろ」  
   
「ちーがーう。お涙頂戴すぎるからだっての」 ベイズがふと後ろ振り返ると、作戦参加者たちが集合しつつあるところだった。 「さあ、出発だ」

「よかろう」 チアルートは戦列に肩を並べ、胸に手を当てて呟いた。「これが運命だったんだ」

ベイズはチアルートの手の上に自分の手のひらを重ねた。「そうだな」 ベイズは人生のほとんど全てに疑問を抱いていた。フォースにも、自分自身にも。だがチアルートにだけは別だった。「おれのそばから離れるな」

「それ以外のどこに行けと？」 チアルートは答え、ベイズを従えて飛行船のタラップを登った。

 

 

その時がきた。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
ベイズには、宝物のように大事にしまいこんでいた若い頃の記憶があった。共和国が陥落するまだ何年も前、カイバークリスタルが寺院でいまだ清冽に輝きながら共鳴していたころ、彼とチアルートとは聖都市ジェダの古い町並みを歩いていた。

忍び寄る夜の中で、チアルートは熟れすぎた木苺の汁をあごの下までしたたらせていた。ベイズは、この夜の記憶は生涯彼の脳裏に残るだろうと思った。

「なに考えてるか知ってるぞ」 やせっぽっちの子供の頃から、チアルートは息をするようにベイズの考えを読みとることができた。 

「イオピー(注：ラクダに似た二足歩行動物) みたいな食い方すんなよ」 チアルートが口の周りの木苺の汁をぐいと拭き取るのを待って、ベイズは続けた。「おれが何を考えてるって？」

「おれたちは似合いの二人だなって」 

「フォースがそう言ってるのか？」

「フォースに聞くまでもないよ。ただの事実だもの」 そしてベイズの手から残りの果実を素早く失敬し、逃げ出した。まるで何もかも見えているかのような、敏捷な身のこなしだった。

そしてベイズはいつもの通り、チアルートがベイズの前に拓いてゆく軌跡を、ただただ追うのだった。

 

* * *

 

 

   
ベイズは出会いまでの14年間を、チアルートなしで生きてきた。だが死の間際にふたたびチアルートなしの自分に戻るのは、こらえきれないほどの苦痛だった。

「行くな」 フォースがおれの運命にチアルートを与えたのなら、フォースはそれを再び奪い去ることはできないはずだ。

もちろん、フォースにはそれができた。フォースは与え、かつ奪う。そしてベイズは三十年以上も慣れ親しんできた我が身の半身の不在に、体を震わせる。

この世には変えようのない定理がいくつかある。信仰は犠牲を不可欠とし、反乱は希望に基づくものである。そして、ベイズはチアルートに属する。

そしてまた、フォースは時に慈悲深くさえある。爆風に呑まれるその瞬間、ベイズはチアルートの死に顔に目をやり、こう考えた。 _フォースがおれをお前に与えた。そして今、_ **おれが** _お前を見つけるのだ_ 、と。

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

これが、彼らの婚姻に関する真実である。共和国の陥落が二年後に迫るころ、ベイズとチアルートは一糸まとわぬ姿でベッドに潜り込んでいた。ジェダはその短い雨季の只中にあり、夜は濃い雨の予感に満ちていた。

「人生の半分をおまえと過ごしてきたな」 チアルートの頭はベイズの肩にあり、腕はベイズの胸の上に放り出されていた。そんなふうに寝るには暑すぎる夜だったが、 ベイズはチアルートを拒んだことがなった。

「そんなになるか」 計算してみた。

「ほら、おまえを愛しているだろ」 チアルートが、まるで宇宙の定理を語るように言い出した。動物は水を飲む。チアルートは彼を愛する。

「すぐそうやってなんでも考えなしに口に出す」 ベイズがそう言うと、チアルートが肩に頬を寄せて微笑んでいるのを感じた。それが、チアルートが自分の言葉をベイズに本気だと信じさせる方法だった。

ベイズは人生の半分はもちろん、チアルートを愛することと同義だった。だから彼はこう言った。「おまえ無しだった人生の半分に、意味などなかったな」

暗闇の中で、チアルートはベイズの上に体を重ねた。ベイズが彼の胸に手のひらを当てると、チアルートは息をいっぱいに吸いこみ、こう言った。「おまえと一緒になりたかった」

チアルートの表情を確認するには、部屋が暗すぎた。だがベイズは彼の手から、漏れる息から、その肌のぬくもりからそれはわかった。

「いいだろう」 差し出せるものは、誓いしかなかった。「おまえと添い遂げよう」

唇を塞ぎにかかってきたベイズの口に向けて、チアルートは笑い声を上げた。キスは、ふたりの笑いでキスにならなかった。

「フォースがおまえを私に与えてくれたんだ」 息もつけないほどの喜びを隠そうともせず、チアルートがそう言い、ベイズはそんな彼の心臓に、唇を押し付けた。

「じゃあ宣誓だな」 ベイズがそう言い、ふたりは暗闇の中で誓いを立て合った。横たわる二人にの前に、未来が翻ろうとしていた。

 

   


End file.
